Binas Mini Stories
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: This are some of the Mini Stories Binas wrote. Enjoy! I give Binas all rights of this Mini book
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** Here' is my in put in the mini series. I hope you like my crazy ideas for the next two pieces... It's going to be crazy... Sorry if I get the gameplay wrong, I wanted to do it DP fandom style. I have seen it before but it seemed boring. This style is to torture someone we all "_love_"...

* * *

**Phantom Fan 21:** I'm the camera man show you won't seeing me in this story. And Binas is going to have fun with our fave Frootloop. Enjoy.

* * *

Wheel! Of! TORTURE! with Vlad... *Boo!*

* * *

.

* * *

"Now time for your host of this occasion Binas!"

Binas comes on the stage. She has her now shoulder length golden brown hair tied in a low pony tail and long bangs framed both sides of her face with a few stray strands. She is wearing loose pink fleece yoga pants with a loose solid white t shirt. She waves to everyone.

"Welcome to the first game show of it's kind! WHEEL! OF! TORTURE!", Binas yelled in a hyper tone with a lopsided grin.

The normally quiet people have look of horror on their faces. What have they gotten themselves into.

"Bring out the weenie! And what I meant by weenie was neither scardy cat or the hot dog.", Binas said with her goofy lopsided grin.

"I'M NOT A WEENIE YOU INSOLENT 15 YEAR OLD CHILD!"

Vlad was hooked up to a large wheel used in Wheel of Fortune. He looked steaming mad. The numbers ranged on it from 1-5 with words 'lose all points, double current points, surprise for Vlad, and lose half of your points.

{**Binas:** Vlad being hooked up to a wheel is a reference to the iCarly episode iStillPsycho.}

"I'd rather be called a Frootloop than some vulgarous words!", Vlad yelled.

"Aw boo ho ho! What a nightmare!", Binas said sarcastically, "I just love torturing you."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker come on to the stage to see this. They laugh at Vlad.

"Shut up Daniel...", Vlad muttered.

"Not in a million years Frootloop! This is too good to be true!", Danny said laughing.

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! The rules are simple. Just spin the wheel to score points. Whoever has the most points at the end of today's phrase gets to choose a torture method for Vlad.", Binas said, "If you get a letter wrong you lose 1 point."

"Isn't being strapped to a wheel enough?!", Vlad yelled.

"Nope.", Binas said smirking with her lopsided grin.

"Your crazy!", Vlad yelled.

"So says the guy who wants to hit on a married woman, kill her husband, take her children, force the half ghost child in the family to be your student, and make ridiculous laws that are unconstitutional.", Binas stated bluntly with no emotion on her face.

Vlad growled at her.

"Well played you insolent teenage girl.", Vlad said.

"I can be very mischievous so watch out and stay on your toes weenie...", Binas said coming from an impossible angle.

"Hey! I can do that too! See? See? See?", Pinkie said very fast and did the same thing.

* * *

Round 1

* * *

"Okay. Danny, can you guess out first letter on the board which is managed by our very own, Pinkie Pie!", Binas said, "There is sixteen letters in it."

-,-,-,- -,- - -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.

Danny ponders a bit.

"Is there an a?", Danny asked.

"Correct! There are two a's.", Binas said and Pinkie pressed some buttons and made the a's appear.

-,-,a- -,- a -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.

"Spin the wheel.", Binas said.

Danny put all he could into spinning the wheel. Vlad screams as it spins. Danny laughs. The wheel lands on '1 point'.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: 0 pts Sam: 0 pts

"Tucker. Can you guess the the next letter?", Binas asked.

"Is there a p?", Tucker asked.

"Sorry, that's incorrect.", Binas said.

"Aw man!", Tucker pouted.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: -1 pts Sam: 0 pts

"Sam can you guess the next letter?", Binas asked.

Sam ponders for a bit.

"Is there an i?", Sam asked.

"Correct! There is one i.", Binas said.

Pinkie makes an i appear.

-,-,a- i- a -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.

"Spin the wheel.", Binas said.

Sam spins the wheel, making Vlad scream some more. The wheel lands on '2 points'.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: -1 pts Sam: 2 pts

* * *

Round 2

* * *

-,-,a- i- a -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: -1 pts Sam: 2 pts

"Danny can you guess our next letter?", Binas asked.

"Is there an o?", Danny asked.

"Correctomondo!", Binas said, "There is four o's."

-,-,a- i- a -,-,oo-,-oo-.

"Spin the wheel!", Binas said.

Danny spins the wheel making Vlad feel sick. He barfs. The wheel lands on 'surprise for Vlad'.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What do you want to surprise Vlad with?", Pinkie asked jumping around after making the o's appear, "A cupcake? A party?"

"Nope! This!", Danny said and turned around, pulled down his pants to reveal boxers with a clown's face on the seat. Vlad screams in horror when he sees the clown. Everyone else laughs.

{**Binas:** The underwear comes from the Suite Life on Deck Episode "The Defiant Ones" used by Mr. Blanket as a therapy treatment. Looks like Jazz is going to have to counsel him.}

"Daniel! I will get my revenge!", Vlad yelled.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: -1 pts Sam: 2 pts

"Tuck. Ready for your second try?", Binas asked.

"Is there a t?", Tucker asked.

"Correct!", Binas said, "There is one t!"

-,-,a- i- a -,-,oot-oo-.

"Spin the wheel!", Pinkie shouted after making the t appear.

Tucker spins the wheel and it lands on 3 points. Vlad is now unconscious.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: 2 pts Sam: 2 pts

"No fair!", Danny said crossing his arms and pouts.

"Since when did you become your dad?", Sam asked smartly making Danny start denying it.

"Sam ready to guess?", Binas asked.

"Is there a l?", Sam asked.

"Correct! Two l's. Now spin that wheel!", Binas said.

As Sam spins the wheel, Pinkie updates the phrase board with her big poofy pink tail which has sprouted fingers!

-la- i- a -,-,ootloo-.

The wheel lands on 'surprise for Vlad'.

"Oh! More surprises!", Pinkie shouted.

Vlad woke up to Pinkie's shouting.

"And I know just what to do...", Sam smiled slyly and played a song on her MP3.

" _Callin' all the monsters, __Callin' all the monsters, __Callin' all, Callin' all, Callin' all the monsters... _"

Sam was shocked and glared at the two boys at their stands who were whistling.

"Which one of you two replaced my MP3 with Princessbinas's?", Sam asked angrily through her teeth.

Sam has heard some Binas's songs on her MP3 and most were upbeat pop, rock, pop-rock, gospel rock, gospel pop, club, dance-pop, or electropop. There were no dark songs. Sam has also heard some of her sister's songs and managed to be alright with the Rob Zombie she found on it.

{**Binas:** My sister does listen to Rob Zombie with some Vocaliod, and Casting Crowns.}

"HE DID IT!", Danny and Tucker said pointing at each other.

"I have been looking for my MP3 you two!", Binas said and took her MP3 back and gave an atomic nuggie to the two boys, which was a hard fist pounding to the top of the head. Sam was relieved she didn't have to kick the two in places no man should be kicked.

"Oh Daniel...", Vlad said weakly from the constant spinning.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: 2 pts Sam: 2 pts

* * *

Round 3

* * *

-la- i- a -,-,ootloo-.

Danny: 1 pts Tucker: 2 pts Sam: 2 pts

"Okay, Danny, ready to guess or do you need to sit out?", Binas asked.

Danny had an ice pack on his head along with Tucker from the atomic nuggie Binas gave them for stealing her MP3.

"I think there's a p...", Danny said pressing the ice pack on his head some more.

"Correct. There is one p.", Binas said as Pinkie used her tail's fingers to insert the p on the phrase board, "Now spin the wheel."

-la- i- a -,-,ootloop.

Danny spun the wheel making Vlad pass out again. It lands on 4 points.

Danny: 5 pts Tucker: 2 pts Sam: 2 pts

"Oh yeah!", Danny said fist pumping, "Who's winning now?"

"Yo! Settle down man, some of use may actually come through.", Tucker said.

"Yeah. Knowing how cocky you get, we don't need you to lose your self esteem to this.", Sam said.

Danny blushes as Dani throws a tomato at Danny's face.

"Why am I your clone again?", Dani asked floating above Danny in her ghost form looking annoyed.

"Here's a towel.", Binas said tossing Danny a towel, "Now Tucker, ready to guess?"

"I think I know on of the words.", Tucker said.

"Then what is it?", Binas asked.

"One of the words is 'is'.", Tucker said.

"Correct! Now give Tucker a bonus point. Now spin the wheel!", Binas said.

-la- is a -,-,ootloop.

Danny: 5 pts Tucker: 3 pts Sam: 2 pts

Tucker spun the wheel and it landed on double current points.

"Sweet!", Tucker said happily.

The wheel fell on lose half of your points.

"Aw man! That's not fair!", Tucker whined.

Danny: 5 pts Tucker: 1.5 pts Sam: 2 pts

"Now Sam ready to guess?", Binas asked.

"I know one word. Or should I say name. Vlad.", Sam said.

"Correct! Give Sam two bonus points for filling in the two blanks! Now spin that wheel!", Binas said.

Sam spun the wheel as Pinkie inserted the necessary characters on the phrase board.

Vlad is a -,-,ootloop.

Danny: 5 pts Tucker: 1.5 pts Sam: 4 pts

The wheel landed on 1 point.

Vlad is a -,-,ootloop.

Danny: 5 pts Tucker: 1.5 pts Sam: 5 pts

* * *

Round 4

* * *

Vlad is a -,-,ootloop.

Danny: 5 pts Tucker: 1.5 pts Sam: 5 pts

"Now ready Danny?", Binas asked.

"Yeah. I think the final word is Frootloop.", Danny said with a cocky smile.

"Correct!", Binas said, "two bonus points for Danny."

Vlad is a Frootloop.

Danny: 7 pts Tucker: 1.5 pts Sam: 5 pts

"YES!", Danny shouted gleefully which woke up Vlad.

Vlad saw the board and growled.

"I'M. NOT. A. FROOTLOOP!", Vlad yelled.

"Now spin the wheel Danny.", Binas said with a lopsided grin.

Danny spun the wheel. Vlad screamed as it spun. The wheel landed on 'double current points'.

"OH YEAH! I WIN!", Danny yelled.

The wheel fell on 'lose all points'. Danny's face fell in disappointment.

"Told you so!", Tucker said.

"Clueless, Danny...", Sam said shaking her head.

Danny: 0 pts Tucker: 1.5 pts Sam: 5 pts

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!", Vlad screamed.

Sam put Vlad in the dresses that her parents tried to force on her. Sam, Danny, and tucker laugh as they take blackmail pictures.

"This will be perfect for a calendar!", Tucker said, "Puce is totally his color!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** Now let's see what has happened with our Anti-gang.

* * *

.

* * *

_Anti-Rarity and Anti-Danny_

* * *

Anti-Danny was brushing Anti-Rarity's mane. It was very difficult because of all the knots that never been removed.

"OW!"

"Sorry.", Anti-Danny said as he brushed Anti-Rarity's hair, "It's too hard!"

"Thanks for helping, maybe I could make you a new outfit in return for trying.", Anti-Rarity said with her mane now looking a little better but still not as neat as Rarity's.

"I peed my jammies.", Anti-Danny said as a stain appears on his front.

Anti-Rarity faints.

"Rarity?", Anti-Danny asked.

* * *

_Anti-Pinkie Pie_

* * *

"Think Pinkie! Think! What kind of party should little Danny have? A graduation party or a senior party? A senior party sounds like he became an old man.", Anti-Pinkie said to herself as felt animations played in her head, "What do you think Gummy?"

Anti-Gummy was a purple alligator with harmless milk teeth. He was trying to chew a balloon. Anti-Gummy turned to Anti-Pinkie and stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, senior party is a no no. Graduation party it is! Little Danny will love it!", Anti-Pinkie said bouncing everywhere.

* * *

_Anti-Apple Jack and Anti-Rainbow Dash_

* * *

"Are you sure this a good idea Sugar Cube?", Anti-Apple Jack asked.

"Sure it is AJ! This Dizzitron will spin me around and around then I will try to straighten my flight pattern out before I fall to the ground. This should be impressive enough for the Wonderbolts to notice me!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay... Don't blame me if ya end up in the hospital because of this stunt.", Anti-Apple Jack said as Anti-Rainbow Dash got into the Dizzitron, "Ready RD?"

"Ready! Let her rip on maximum!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said and Anti-Apple Jack did just that.

Anti-Rainbow Dash screamed in delight of the speed and was launched off the Dizzitron. She managed to stabilize her flight patterns and landed safely on the ground.

"Okay Sugar Cube that was a total of... SIX SECONDS?!", Anti-Apple Jack said surprised, "Are you sure you weren't cheatin'?"

"I wasn't. Cheating's for losers! And six seconds for the only Pegasus Pony to pull of a Sonic Rainboom!", Anti-Rainbow Dash said, "So did the Wonderbolts see it?"

"Rainbow Dash, don't get full of yourself! Besides everypony is still sleepin'!", Anti-Apple Jack showing Rainbow Dash it was nighttime and crickets chirp.

"Oh...", Anti-Rainbow Dash said embarrassed.


End file.
